


Just One Small Favor

by ShounenLomWriter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Size Difference, Skadi being a tease because why not, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShounenLomWriter/pseuds/ShounenLomWriter
Summary: Ophelia wanted to ask Surtr a simple Favor, one that could go well or go wrong.
Relationships: Ophelia Phamrsolone/Surtr
Kudos: 3





	Just One Small Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Another Surtr/Ophelia NSFW Fic, this time with vore fetish, o h b oy.
> 
> (Note: Im indifferent with vore fetish, and this is my first time writing a vore fic too ^^;;; This might be a short fic too but do enjoy!)

“Surtr...I want you to Lick me”

She watched as the Fire giant suddenly showed visible confusion to ophelia, as if he is almost offended by what she had said.

”D-did i just heard you right, Ophelia...?”

”I am not wrong am i?” She replied back to him.

Surtr still showed visible confusion while scratching the back of where his head would be. “Ophelia...i know im a giant but, I couldn’t do that, you mean everything to me ophelia.”

She gave a short sigh as she looks up and glares at him.

”Well i asked because...well...if you like me THAT much, then doing it shouldn’t be a problem.” She crosses her arms before looking away, blushing slightly as well.

Ophelia had always thought about being licked by someone much larger then her, but of course, he is completely made of fire, she understood why he is concerned.

However, Ophelia did asked skadi to give her Fire blessing for something ‘important’ she is doing, and of course Skadi didn’t asked and flowed with it.

”Surtr, i’ll be find, I promise”

”Hrmm...” Surtr pondered for a minute, before finally having the strength to reply back to her.

“If thats what you want, Ophelia, then i shall give you want you tell me to do.”

Ophelia gulped a bit, suddenly she gets lifted up by surtr as he grabs her by the collar with his two fingers, making sure she doesn’t slip off.

Ophelia looks up to him while dangling. Ophelia felt like she is a bug caught by a predator bigger then her. She was nervous, but was suddenly moved a bit as surtr now places her down at the palm of his giant hand.

“I will give you what you ask for Ophelia, however if its too much, please warn me...”

”I will! J-just get on with it...” she replied back to him.

Surtr slowly starts to open his mouth, its really nothing but flames, but what surprises Ophelia is that he, in fact, has a tongue. However, its of course made of fire as well.

The crypter was lucky to ask skadi for Fire blessing, because the fire giant then moves up to her and starts to slowly give small licks on her face.

’Ah!’ Ophelia was caught by surprise as she was lifted a bit but luckily didn’t get caught on his tongue. 

“I-it’s so warm...” she spoked to herself while touching her cheek, feeling the warmth from where Surtr licked her.

“this isn’t too bad...” Surtr replied before continuing to lick her, she seemed to be lucky that she isn’t getting any third or fourth degree burns if it wasn’t for the fire blessing skadi gave her.

She should thank her after this.

Ophelia then touches The giant’s tongue as she caressed it. It was big and a bit wet, but its also hot and warm like a baking tray almost.

As Ophelia lets him to continuously lick her, she noticed the something was off, surtr is licking her a little more rougher, more so the fact that she starts to get caught onto the his tongue a few times.

”Uh, surtr?” She looks up at him before quickly yelping a bit as she felt his tongue scooping her up a bit.   
  
She is concerned that Surtr is getting too excited for this.

”Surtr, maybe we should-“

”Opheliaaa..”

Surtr sounded with excitement as he licks her a third time, only this time something went wrong.

she gets scooped up again but this time, she wasn’t back onto his palms. Her eyes widen in shock as she realizes that she was getting closer into his mouth, and it was getting hotter as well.

Ophelia was panicking, worried that she might get burned AND eaten alive that she completely forgot she still has her fire blessing.

“S-SURTR, WAIT!” 

Before she could react quick enough, it was already too late.

The giant pulled his tongue back with her on it, the inside of his mouth felt like a burning oven as Ophelia is covered in both saliva and sweat.

“SURTR!! Get me out NOW!”

Surtr finally snaps out of it after realizing Ophelia isn’t on his hands anymore, and without a second thought, his tongue started to push back before hearing a quick scream inside his mouth that then faded down inside his throat.

”O-Ophelia??” Surtr Froze in place and had a shocked expression as realized what he had just done.

he just swallowed his own master.   
  


“Oh No...”

Meanwhile, Ophelia was sliding down, way down inside the throat of a fire giant. She was Scared yet, surprised about the inside of this giant. 

She tried to stop herself from sliding down more, but forgot that she is still covered in saliva from all the licking and the muscles of his esophagus only pushes her down more.

“C-can’t hold m-much l-longer...!”

After saying this, she yelped as she finally landed onto something soft yet wet and mushy.   
  
she groans slightly as her clothes and hair are now covered in sweat and saliva. she looks around to wonder where is she now, until she realized she landed in his stomach.

This was a complete nightmare almost, getting swallowed up by someone who is a Literal fire giant. but, she noticed it feels very warm in here. 

“Although this isn’t what I expected...it feels, nice here for some reason-“

Suddenly she jolts up as she felt movement and suddenly some muffled voices. she quickly walks up to the what looks like the stomach walls, she was glad that everything is bright up instead of being completely dark.

She puts one ear to hear a conversation that surtr is having, thats when she heard the second voice. It was skadi.

”Skadi? SKADI! SURTR! I’m still alive!”

Back in the outside world, Surtr and Skadi froze into place with shocked expressions after hearing ophelia’s muffled voice inside the giant’s stomach.

”so THATS why you wanted fire blessing...still, what the fuck did you do surtr?”

Surtr gulps and looked at her.

“I-i can explain...”

___________________  
  


Ophelia was lucky to be Wrapped in a cold towel and having a seat next to surtr with her, who is also sitting down, the two blushing for what just happened.

Skadi was able to use her magic to get her out of there rather then the, ‘other’ option, which Surtr and Ophelia DO NOT want, so the magic option was a more safer thing to do.

Skadi gave her some Ice packs and cold water and then looks at her with a slight smirk.

”I bet it was like a toaster oven inside huh?”

Ophelia quickly shying away while holding the glass of water close to her lips, taking small sips. She did got scared at first, yet for once the experience felt very nice. 

”I-it was alright...” Ophelia whispers to her before skadi smirks again.

”How were his insides feel like, do they feel slimy and hot-“

”E-ENOUGH!” Her face blushes brightly as she puts a bunch of ice packs on her face and body, she still felt hot after being in surtr’s insides for only a minute or more. He was like a walking oven, both Outside and Inside.

Surtr fiddles with his thumbs before looking back at his master. He really didn’t mean to swallow her up. he feared the worst thinking that he killed her, but was relieved after hearing her voice in his stomach.

The thought of it alone made him blush, swallowing her alive.

”Surtr...”

The giant turned and looks down to Ophelia, who is still covering herself in the ice packs.

”Ophelia i’m sorry, i-“

”No no, its fine...i...Actually enjoyed it..” she quickly looks away while blushing brightly again.

Surtr blushed as well, hearing her saying that she enjoyed being swallowed up whole, must’ve awaken something in Ophelia for that to happen. he seemed to enjoy it as well.

Either way, Both Ophelia and Surtr are just blushing and still trying to comprehend on everything, meanwhile skadi smirks at both of them.

”I’m guessing you two are gonna do it again huh?” Skadi replied.  
  
Surtr and Ophelia both had there eyes widen in angry look while red face. “N-NO!!!”

It was a lie.

there definitely gonna do it again.


End file.
